Vie de Chien
by Saakis
Summary: Je m'appelle Danny Messer, et je fais parti de la police scientifique de New York. Mon travail ? Ramasser les indices laissés sur les scènes de crime, les analyser dans mon labo, et m'en servir pour mettre les coupables en prison. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est l'une de mes aventures. Une enquête qui m'avait particulièrement touché ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici un multi-chapitre, pour le fun (comme toujours !) de CSI:NY. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et depuis je l'écris, à mon rythme. Désolée pour les fautes, il m'arrive de ne pas faire attention, même après relecture =/_**

**_Bref, soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fanfic ^^_**

**_**Disclaimer** :__ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1<em>**

_Je m'appelle Danny Messer, et je fais parti de la police scientifique de New York. Bon, si vous voulez, je vais vous faire une brève présentation. Je vous l'avoue, j'ai gardé un caractère de grand enfant, je plaisante beaucoup. Si l'ambiance est tendue, les autres savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi pour calmer les tensions. S'il y a une bêtise à dire, bah c'est pour moi. Mais il m'arrive souvent de me demander si, finalement, ce n'est pas une carapace que je me forme, si je ne me réfugie pas derrière l'humour pour cacher mes faiblesses ... Enfin, je sais tout de même faire preuve d'un grand sérieux lorsque c'est nécessaire._  
><em>Mon travail ? Ramasser les indices laissés sur les scènes de crime, les analyser dans mon labo, et m'en servir pour mettre les coupables en prison. Chaque fibre, chaque poussière, chaque élément suspect doit être récolté, je dois donc bien ouvrir l'œil.<em>  
><em>Bref, passons. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est l'une de mes aventures. Une enquête qui m'avait particulièrement touché ...<em>

* * *

><p>Ce jour là, je n'étais pas de service. J'étais dans mon appart', seul comme toujours. J'étais affalé dans mon fauteuil, une bière à la main, devant la télé. En plus, les programmes TV étaient vraiment nuls, du coup j'en étais réduit à regarder de la télé-réalité, vous imaginez ?! Bon, en gros, c'était la déprime totale quoi. Mais mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Non, je ne l'avais pas éteint, car dans mon travail, on peut être appelé à tout moment, même quand on a un coup de blues ! Alors, vous vous en doutez, j'ai décroché. Puis on m'a avertit qu'il y avait eu un meurtre dans les beaux quartiers de Manhattan, et que je devais rappliquer en vitesse. Bon, les beaux quartiers, ça changeait du quotidien des petites ruelles mal fréquentées, de toutes les exécutions liées à des trafiques quelconques. Je pensais même que ce serait une affaire relativement simple.<br>Je suis parti me changer en vitesse, de quoi être un minimum présentable une fois sur les lieux. Bah oui, je voulais pas avoir la honte auprès de mes collègues quand même, j'ai une réputation moi ! J'ai ensuite pris ma voiture, et roulé jusqu'à l'adresse que l'on m'avait indiquée. Le temps se couvrait, le ciel était gris, et on entendait déjà les premiers grondements de tonner. Arrivé à destination, il y avait plein de voitures de police, c'était difficile de communiquer avec toutes ces sirènes. Et Flack était déjà là, c'est lui qui m'avait appelé.  
>Don Flack est un lieutenant de police qui, avec le temps, a été amené à travailler quotidiennement avec nous. Mais en plus d'être un flic génial et un collègue exceptionnel, c'est avant tout mon meilleur ami. L'année dernière, sa copine Jessica Angell a été abattue. C'était aussi notre collègue, mais lui, il sortait avec. Et on ne peut pas dire que sa soeur lui arrange les choses ... Elle a des problèmes en ce moment. Alcool, drogue, et j'en passe. Elle s'est d'ailleurs faite licencier. Elle était serveuse. Et vu que son frère aîné tiens beaucoup à elle, c'est pas très bon pour lui. Non, Don n'a vraiment pas la vie facile. Et pourtant, malgré tous ces problèmes, il garde toujours le sourire. Ce mec là, il m'épatera toujours.<br>Don me donna alors plus d'informations sur la victime et les circonstances de sa mort. Nous étions en train de gagner l'étage concerné. « ****Michael Barthley, homme de race blanche, 38 ans. Il vivait seul, et n'a pas de famille connue. C'est la voisine qui l'a découvert il y a un peu plus d'une heure, alertée par des aboiements. Mes hommes sont partis l'interroger ****», se relit-il. Je l'ai remercié d'un signe de la tête, puis une fois que nous étions arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, il partit obtenir plus d'informations auprès des autres voisins. J'ai ouvert la porte pendant que, dehors, une grande averse démarra. C'était vraiment un temps de chien. Et c'était le cas de le dire ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu, allongé auprès de ce Michael Barthley, un berger allemand ! Son chien, sans aucun doute. Il avait posé délicatement sa tête sur la poitrine de son maître, qui restait sans vie. Il était là, devant moi, et me regardait dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si triste ... Et puis il était maigre, si maigre ! J'avais de la pitié pour lui. Il avait l'air d'être resté là des jours entiers, voir des semaines. Je n'avais encore rien vu de semblable durant toute ma carrière de flic ! Mais assez parlé de l'animal couvert de sang, je devais observer la victime, et prendre des photos. J'ai posé ma mallette, j'ai sorti mon appareil, et j'ai pris quelques clichés avant de toucher quoi que ce soit. Un fois terminé, je me suis avancé un peu plus près. Le visage de Barthley était tout lacéré. J'ai avancé ma main, afin de le retourner, mais à peine mes doigts posés sur le dos du cadavre, j'ai senti une forte pression sur mon épaule. Je me suis ensuite retrouvé très vite à terre, et je me suis aperçu que le chien m'avait choppé le bras. Il était là, sur moi, et je ne pouvais que le regarder. Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'a mâché et est retourné auprès de feu son maître. Je me suis relevé et je l'ai regardé, les yeux écarquillés. « ****Ça va Danny ?!**** » Ça, c'est mon boss. Le lieutenant Mac Taylor, ancien marine. Si il y a un homme droit sur cette terre, c'est bien lui. Ce qui l'intéresse le plus ? L'honneur de son pays, la sécurité de la ville, et l'intégrité de son équipe. Il ne se fie qu'à la science, et à rien d'autre. Il se montre parfois un peu dur envers nous, mais on l'aime bien notre patron ! Après tout, Mac ne serait plus Mac sans son regard noir mythique ! Et puis, il n'est pas pénible comme chef, il rie avec nous et nous soutient lors des moments difficiles. Il est comme un père pour nous tous. Lui non plus n'a pas eu une vie facile : il a perdu son épouse, Claire, lors des attentats du 11 'enestjamais vraiment remis ...  
>Je me suis retourné vers lui, pour lui répondre. Il avait sans doute entendu le bruit de ma chute, et était venu voir ce qui s'était passé. «<strong><strong>Non ! Ça va pas ! Il m'a bousillé ma chemise préférée !<strong>** » J'avais parlé d'un ton ironique. Il comprit alors que c'était pour moi une manière de lui dire qu'en fait, ça allait bien, et il me sourit. Je me tenais l'épaule douloureuse, tout en regardant le berger. Je ne pouvais que penser. S'il avait voulu m'arracher le bras, il l'aurait fait sans problème. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je le comprenais. Après tout, il avait sûrement vu le meurtrier. S'il était resté des jours ici, sans se nourrir, à veiller sur son maître, c'est qu'il devait tenir à lui. Alors pourquoi laisserait-il un inconnu toucher à sa dépouille, sans s'y opposer ? Non, non, je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Mac commençait à fouiller la pièce, Stella nous avait rejoint. Elle est aussi ma supérieure, à croire que je suis en bas de l'échelle ! Bon, c'est pas le cas, mais ça en donne l'impression là. Stella Buonasera est l'assistante du superviseur. Si je devais la décrire, je parlerais d'elle comme une personne obstinée, qui ne baisse jamais les bras, et qui est franche. Un peu directe aussi, elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense. Mais c'est une amie formidable elle aussi. Elle sait toujours quand quelque chose nous tracasse, et tente à chaque fois de nous aider. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent et perspicace. C'est Stella quoi.<br>Elle aussi s'était mise à observer les environs, à la recherche d'empruntes digitales. Quant à moi, je me suis de nouveau avancé vers la victime, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais sur mes gardes. J'avançais doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques. Je regardais l'animal droit dans les yeux, tout en veillant à ne pas paraître menaçant. Je devais gagner sa confiance. Je me suis mis à son niveau, en face de lui. Je l'ai laissé renifler ma main, tout doucement. Il était hésitant, mais j'ai vu qu'il commençait à voir que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Alors, je lui ai parlé, doucement. Et ça a vraiment surpris mes collègues, qui m'ont regardés étrangement. Je crois qu'ils attendaient de moi que je saisisse la bête de force, et que je l'écarte pour le bien de l'enquête. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, il avait déjà assez souffert. Je pense que j'avais surtout été touché par la fidélité du chien envers son maître, et à sa détermination à le protéger, même après la mort. C'est alors qu'une question m'est venue à la tête : où était-il lors du meurtre ? Il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un faire une telle chose ! L'ayant visiblement rassuré par ma voix, j'avais maintenant accès au corps. Je l'ai retourné, et ai commencé à faire mes premières observations. « ****La décomposition me paraît à un stade avancé, je pense qu'il est là depuis au moins une semaine, peut-être plus. Doc' nous le confirmera. Il a plein d'hématomes et de blessures, son visage est tout lacéré. Il y a eu lutte. Je sais pas quelle est la cause du décès.****» Je lui fouillais les poches, et le chiens me regardait faire, tranquillement. Il était assis à côté. Mac s'était relevé, et approché suite à mes constatations. Mais dès qu'il fut trop près, l'animal s'était relevé à nouveau, et l'avait menacé, les babines retroussées, les oreilles plaquées sur la tête, la queue droite. Mac n'a pas pu se retenir de bondir en arrière, et n'osait plus avancer. Remarquez, c'est vrai qu'un berger allemand en colère, ça fait peur. Mais moi, il me faisait confiance. Alors inutile de préciser que cette situation me plaisait, je riais bien en mon fort intérieur. J'avais même du mal à me retenir de rire, et je crois que Stella aussi. Alors je me suis contenté de sourire, en le regardant se débrouiller. Comme pour le narguer d'ailleurs. Il se sentait gêné, mais me faisait son fameux regard noir (ça m'a encore plus donné envie d'éclater de rire !). Alors je me suis rapproché du berger, lui ai mis la main sur le dos, et lui ai chuchoté des mots. « ****C'est bon, calme-toi, il n'est pas vilain. Il ne mord que les méchants.****» Oui, comme je l'ai dis, je suis un grand gamin, et je rate jamais une occasion de dire une bêtise ! Je souriais encore, fier de moi, quand Mac arrivait près de moi. Il regardait les blessures, et sans relever la tête il s'adressa à moi. « ****Danny, vous savez que cet animal pourrait parfaitement avoir causé ces marques ?****» Quoi ? Maintenant il était suspect ? Depuis quand on suspecte les animaux ? Et puis, il me plaisait bien, ce clebs' ! En plus, il y avait aucune preuve concrète impliquant mon copain dans l'affaire. « ****Oui, je sais, il aurait pu ...****» Là, il ne s'attendait pas à ma réponse. Il avait relevé la tête et me regardait. « ****Mais il ne l'a pas fait.****» Je parlais avec assurance. Mais je semblais être le seul à croire en son innocence. « ****Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Il vous a sauté dessus, Danny ! Alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas allé plus loin avec Barthley ?****» Mac persistait. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Stella nous avait rejoint et s'était rangée du côté du patron. « ****Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer qu'il n'a rien fait à l'heure actuelle****». Alors, j'ai fait hoché la tête, et j'ai souris à nouveau. Je lui avais presque coupé la parole. Je la regardais tout en répondant, déterminé à défendre mon pote. « ****Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas affirmer non plus qu'il soit coupable !****» Je n'avais pas peur de les défier, après tout c'était mon point de vue ! J'avais tourné la tête vers Mac pour continuer. « ****Et justement. Il m'a sauté dessus, parce qu'il me croyait menaçant pour son maître, sur qui il veille depuis des jours entiers. Il veille sur lui, Mac ! Il l'aimait, et ça se voit. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !****» Les deux soupirèrent, j'avais soulevé un point important. Stella préférait garder le silence, et évitait mon regard. Mais Mac se sentit obligé de poursuivre. « ****Si vous le dites. Quoi qu'il en soit, le chien est rempli de preuves, on va devoir l'amener avec nous au labo.****» Youpi ! Il venait avec nous ! J'étais content, je commençais à me rendre compte que j'aimais bien ce clebs' ! Et pourtant, vous pouvez me croire, je ne suis pas spécialement proche des animaux. Enfin je les aime bien, mais sans plus. Nous étions chacun retournés de notre côté, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue. Mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Moi je me chargeais de fouiller la victime, Stella vérifiait l'appartement, et Mac s'était attaqué à la poignée de la porte. Il l'avait complètement démontée. « ****Aucune trace d'effraction ...**** ». Comme nous étions que deux dans la pièce à ce moment là, j'avais poursuivi sa phrase. « ****Donc soit il ne se doutait pas du sors qui l'attendait ...****» et là c'est lui qui finit la mienne. « ****Soit il connaissait l'agresseur.**** ». Ah, je préférais ça, quand on était comme connectés, et qu'on travaillait main dans la main, sans se prendre la tête ! Moi, de mon côté, j'avais ramassé un cheveux sur le corps, et l'avait mis délicatement, à l'aide d'une pince, dans un sachet de pièces à conviction, que j'avais soigneusement scellé. Puis presque au même instant, il avait trouvé une emprunte sur la poignée. Une belle emprunte, je dois dire. Le temps passa, et Stella était revenue vers nous. « ****L'appartement est clean, j'ai rien trouvé ...**** » Elle n'avait pas eu la même chance que nous. La déception se lisait sur son visage, mais je la comprenais. Moi aussi je détestais revenir bredouille. Enfin c'était pas la seule à revenir les mains vides : Flack était aussi revenu. « ****J'ai interrogé les voisins, et ils n'ont rien vu ni entendu de suspect ces derniers jours, à part les aboiements. Mais vous savez c'que c'est, dans les immeubles, on préfère s'occuper de nos propres affaires.**** » Pendant qu'il parlait, le visage de Stella se décrispa, et laissa place à un air de satisfaction. Elle avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, je la regardais attentivement. Et là, c'est moi qui m'étais mis à faire la tête, quand elle avait sortit de nouveau ses affaires, et qu'elle avait relevé une emprunte de chaussure, dans le sang coagulé sur le sol. Bah quoi, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de passer à côté des détails, je sais que c'était dans ma zone, mais bon ... « ****Et bien Messer, on oublie des indices ?**** » Elle disait surtout ça pour me taquiner, elle était fière d'elle.

Après plusieurs heures d'inspection, nous avions enfin remballé nos affaires, et étions remontés dans les voitures, en direction du labo. Une fois arrivés, nous analyserions les indices récoltés sur la scène de crime. Mais avant, je devais changer de chemise. A propos, c'est moi qui avais le chien avec moi dans la voiture !

* * *

><p>Après être passé me changer au vestiaire, j'étais remonté au niveau des labos. Mac était assis dans son bureau, il passait des coups de fils et remplissait de la paperasse. Ah, jamais je n'aurais sa patience ! Si c'était mon propre bureau, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il y aurait des montagnes de feuilles dans à peu près la totalité de la pièce, si bien qu'on ne verrait même plus les larges vitres qui l'entourent. Passons. J'avais continué ma route, et étais entré dans le labo de Adam.<p>

Ah, Adam Ross. Mon concurrent. Enfin, lui ne va pas sur le terrain, il reste toujours au bureau, mais c'est quand même mon concurrent, dans le sens qu'il s'amuse beaucoup. Lui aussi veut toujours faire de l'humour. C'est ce qui en a fait mon bouc-émissaire, j'aime bien le charrier moi. Mais bon, que voulez-vous, je l'aime bien ! Et puis, en tant que technicien de laboratoire, on peut dire qu'il assure ! Lui, il sait vraiment ce que c'est, que d'avoir la joie de vivre. Avec n'importe quoi, il est capable de s'amuser. Surtout lorsqu'on utilise des mannequins pour nos expériences ! Mais je crois qu'il est intimidé par Mac.

« ****Hey, salut Adam !**** » Je venais d'arriver juste derrière lui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait l'air bien concentré sur son ordi, avec le casque sur les oreilles ! Après avoir entendu quelqu'un juste dans son dos, il s'était retourné en sursaut, arrachant le casque en un temps record. « ****Oh la trouille ! Ça va pas ?! J'ai cru que c'était le boss moi ...**** ». Moi ça me plaisait ça, quand il était pris la main dans le sac, et qu'il se faisait tout petit. Alors j'ai un peu rigolé, je vous l'accorde. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire, nous avions un assassin à coincer. Alors je lui ai tendu le cheveu sous scellé, ramassé sur le corps. « ****Non, ce n'est que moi, ce bon vieux Messer ! Tu peux m'analyser ça, s'il te plait ?**** » Il avait roulé vers moi, toujours sur sa chaise, avait saisi le paquet, et avait de nouveau roulé vers son ordinateur. « ****Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire**** », ajouta-t-il. Alors que je me retournais pour sortir de la pièce, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais oui ! « ****Ok, et tâches de trouver des résultats !**** » Et voilà, la petite phrase pour bien réussir ma sortie, à laquelle il s'est contenté de répondre d'une voix modeste : « ****Mais je trouve ********toujours******** des résultats, mon cher Danny !**** ». Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'engageais à nouveau dans le couloir, pour aller dans un second laboratoire, où je ferais des recherches concernant l'emprunte de pas trouvée par Stella. J'ai pris la photo, je l'ai scannée, et immédiatement, elle s'est modélisée en 3d à mon écran. C'est génial, la technologie ! J'ai ensuite lancé le logiciel de recherches, et je me suis assis en face de la machine. Je n'avais plus grand chose à faire de ce côté là … Puis Stella était entrée dans la pièce, et elle n'était pas seule …

« ****Tiens ! Tu me ramènes mon pote ?**** » Elle tenait le berger allemand en laisse d'une main, et une caisse de transport de l'autre. « ****Si tu parles de celui qui a failli t'arracher le bras, alors la réponse est oui.**** » Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre sa réponse, mais je n'avais pas réagi. Après tout, c'était plus dans le ton ironique qu'autre chose. Elle avait posé la cage au fond du labo, et moi j'avais récupéré l'animal, qui restait sans nom. « ****Bon, je sais bien que c'est ton … Copain, mais j'aimerais que tu récoltes les preuves qui sont sur lui, quand tu auras le temps.**** » Pendant que je l'installais sur une table, à ma hauteur, je répondais à Stella. « ****Pas de problème, j'ai lancé la recherche pour l'emprunte de pas que tu as trouvée, j'attends le résultat. Je vais m'occuper de lui tout de suite.**** » Elle me souriait, et en partant, elle m'avait prévenue que si je la cherchais elle allait voir Sid – notre médecin légiste – à la morgue, pour connaître ses résultats. J'avais sorti un coton-tige de mes affaires, et j'avais ouvert la gueule du chien. Il se laissait faire sans problème. Je passais le coton-tige sur ses crocs, peut-être qu'à part moi, il avait mordu quelqu'un d'autre dans la semaine, qui sait ? Une fois cette tâche accomplie, j'ai étiqueté le sachet à preuve dans lequel j'ai déposé le coton-tige. J'en ai pris un autre, que j'ai passé dans ses poils pour savoir à qui appartenait le sang qui couvrait son dos. Et j'ai fait la même manipulation que pour le précédent. Je l'ai ensuite brossé, au cas où des fibres, ou des cellules épithéliales se soient glissées dans son épaisse fourrure. Non, je ne devais passer à côté de rien. J'ai même pu récolter quelques poils qui lui appartenaient, et faire un moulage de sa dentition, avant qu'un « bip » ne retentisse. Je venais d'avoir un résultat pour ma recherche au sujet de la trace de pas. Je l'avais presque oubliée, celle-là ! J'ai laissé un instant le chien de côté, et j'ai apporté ma trouvaille à Mac, dans son bureau. J'ai frappé à sa porte de verre, il m'a fait signe de rentrer. « **Mac, j'ai un résultat pour la trace de pas de Stella.** » J'étais tout content de lui apporter ma première trouvaille ! Certes, c'était pas grand chose. Mais c'était peut-être l'élément capital de l'affaire, on ne sait jamais. Parfois ce ne sont que de tous petits détails qui détiennent la clef d'une enquête. « ****Je vous écoute ?**** » disait-il, curieux. Alors je lui ai tendu ma fiche, tout en parlant. « ****C'est l'emprunte d'un modèle de chaussures italiennes, pas données. Voici le modèle.**** » Il parcourait la fiche des yeux, et me remerciait. Au moment ou j'allais repasser la porte dans l'autre sens, Adam a débarqué, alors je suis resté pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé. « ****Boss, la recherche d'ADN n'a pas donné de nom, mais si vous me donnez un autre échantillon, je pourrais vous dire si c'est le même donneur ou non. Je peux rien faire d'autre, désolé mais votre gars n'est pas dans mes fichiers.**** » Ah y'a pas à dire, c'est vrai qu'il a raison quand il dit qu'il trouve toujours un résultat ! Je crois qu'il a pensé comme moi là, parce qu'au même instant, il m'avait regardé, la tête basse, son envie de pouffer était tout sauf discrète. Puis on est tous les deux sortis du bureau de Mac, et on s'est séparés immédiatement après. Moi j'avais regagné mon labo, je devais nourrir la pauvre bête toujours aussi maigre, et la nettoyer. Maintenant je pouvais le faire, je n'avais plus rien à récolter sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapitre 2_**

Ayant laissé la bête de côté, je me suis réinstallé auprès de mon ordinateur. Il y avait tout un tas de preuves à décrypter, alors je n'avais pas le temps de chaumer. J'ai sorti les prélèvements faits sur l'animal anonyme, et les ai éparpillés devant moi. Plusieurs prélèvements sanguins, des poils, et un moulage d'une mâchoire vraiment étroite. Mais je me suis concentré uniquement sur le sang, c'était le seul élément qui pourrait nous être utile, à l'heure actuelle. J'ai fait toutes les manipulations nécessaires, très minutieusement, avant de les soumettre à la base de données. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des résultats immédiatement, non, je savais que je devrais attendre longtemps. Et même, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y aurait une correspondance. En attendant, j'avais appelé Stella, qui était toujours à la morgue, pour la mettre au courant. « ****Buonasera****» le son de sa voix apparut à l'autre bout du fil. Alors je me suis mis à lui faire un bref résumé de ce que nous avions trouvé. « ****Stella, c'est Danny. Adam n'a trouvé aucune correspondance dans la base de données pour l'ADN du cheveu, mais il saura faire une comparaison si nous avons un suspect. Et pour les empreintes, ce sont celles d'un modèle assez cher de chaussures italiennes.****» Ce n'était pas grand chose, certes, mais on se mettait toujours au courant de la moindre découverte. C'était important, car des fois, certaines petites pistes étaient liées, et en les rassemblant, elles pouvaient devenir cruciales pour l'affaire. « ****D'accord, merci. Bon, on a pas grand chose pour l'instant … En allant chez Sid, je suis passée analyser l'empreinte digitale sur la poignée de porte, et c'est bien celle de Barthley … Vous avez prévenu Mac ?****» Elle m'avait répondu d'un air déçu. Moi aussi j'étais déçu d'ailleurs … Mais que voulez-vous ? On fait avec ce qu'on a, et la plupart du temps ça nous réussi ! Alors j'ai poursuivi la conversation, ne laissant pas de place à un blanc. « ****Bien sûre. Et pour l'autopsie ?****» ai-je demandé. « ****Vous aviez raison. Sid estime la mort entre dix et quinze jours, grand maximum. Apparemment il a succombé aux coups de son agresseur.**** » J'aimais bien quand elle me disait que j'avais raison ! C'était prestigieux, quand même. A peine j'ai eu le temps de raccrocher, Mac était derrière moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, même j'ai sursauté en le voyant, il me semble. « ****L'empreinte que vous avez relevée sur la poignée appartient à la victime, on n'a pas beaucoup avancé ..******.** » En fait, je savais pas trop ce qu'il venait faire ici, il n'y avait que de cet élément dont il n'avait pas été informé. En le regardant, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas forcément pour ça qu'il m'avait rejoint. D'accord il m'avait écouté et avait pris note de ma remarque, mais sans y avoir prêté plus d'attention que ça. Après tout, l'empreinte ne nous servirait plus jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête … Ni après, d'ailleurs. Mais finalement, c'est lui qui venait me donner des informations supplémentaires ! « ****J'ai fait des recherches sur notre victime, apparemment il vient d'hériter d'un million de dollars suite au décès de son père. C'était la dernière famille qui lui restait ...****» Waouh ! Vraiment, y'en a qui ont de la chance ! Enfin, je dis pas ça pour la perte du membre de sa famille, ça non. Mais … Ce million de dollars ! Je ne les aurais probablement jamais en toute une vie … Je pensais d'ailleurs à une promotion à ce moment là … Mais passons les détails voulez-vous ? Et ne nous écartons pas trop du sujet. Donc il venait de m'annoncer ces compléments sur l'enquête, et je lui ai répondu. Bah quoi ? C'est comme ça que ça marche, un dialogue. « ****Un million de dollars ? Rien que ça ? Je pense que c'est suffisant pour tuer … D'ailleurs en fouillant l'appartement, on a pas trouvé de trace de cet argent. Donc soit il n'était pas là, soit quelqu'un les avait pris avant qu'on arrive******. **» Mac venait d'approuver, juste en un signe de tête. « ****Je pense qu'on a notre mobile, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui était au courant, et nous devrions retourner ...**** » Mais il a été coupé par une nouvelle intervention de mon fameux « _**biiiip**_» , enfin celui de mon ordinateur. Les résultats venaient d'arriver. Je me suis retourné, et j'ai constaté tout haut les résultats. Mac se tenait juste au dessus de moi, je sentais sa respiration, c'était presque … Stressant. « ****Alors voyons … Apparemment le sang qui provient du dos du berger allemand appartient à la victime ….. Hum … Et a personne d'autre. Pour les crocs, il y a le mien, ça paraît logique. Ah et … Il y a une autre correspondance ! Stuart Cooper.****» Puis j'ai rapidement ouvert son fichier, qui était très intéressant. Nous avions enfin quelque chose ! « ****Et bien, son casier n'est pas des plus clean … Menaces et violence, apparemment c'est un cogneur. Le reste ce sont juste des PV et contraventions. … Ah non, il a été arrêté pour vol il y a cinq ans, mais l'accusation n'a pas été retenue apparemment.****» Avant que je ne dévoile la suite des révélations qui m'étaient faites à l'écran, Mac m'avait coupé la parole. « ****Ce qui ne fait pas de lui un innocent pour autant.**** » Il avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait récidivé, mais cette fois en mettant la barre plus haut ? Et en passant au meurtre par la même occasion ? Mais le meilleur restait à venir. Mac avait commencé à quitter mon laboratoire pour me laisser travailler tranquillement, mais je ne l'avait pas laissé faire. «****Hey boss, écoutez ça : Cooper est notaire à Manhattan.**** » Alors là, il s'était directement arrêté. Il s'était retourné et revenait vers moi. Entre temps, j'ai ouvert le fichier de ses clients, et j'ai pu faire une dernière constatation, très importante. « ****Michael Barthley ne fait pas parti de ses clients … mais son père, Michael Barthley Senior, si. Ce serait donc Cooper qui se serait occupé de son testament.**** » J'ai beaucoup aimé le sourire de satisfaction que je lui ai fait afficher, pareil pour ses yeux qui montraient clairement l'espoir renaître. « ****C'est du bon boulot, Messer. Avec Flack allez l'interroger tout de suite.****» J'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions proches du but, et rien que cette idée m'excitait. Je pensais qu'on allait bientôt boucler l'affaire … Pensais. Mais évidemment, ce serait bien trop simple si tout ne se compliquait pas à un moment ou à un autre.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, je suis passé chercher Don à son bureau, et ensembles nous avons pris la route, pour nous rendre à l'agence de ce Stuart Cooper. C'était pas très loin finalement, nous avons presque pas parlé en route. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions enfin arrivés à destination. Fatigués d'avoir monté pas mal d'étages à pied -l'ascenseur était en panne-, nous sommes enfin arrivés à l'accueil. « <strong><strong>Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le Lieutenant Don Flack, et voici Danny Messer, de la police Scientifique.<strong>**» Nous montrions tous les deux notre plaque à cette femme, plutôt forte, et pas très ... charmante. Mettant ses lunettes et louchant malgré tout sur nos photos, puis sur nos têtes, elle nous a répondu, d'une voix dépourvue de sentiments. «****C'est Madame. Que puis-je pour deux officiers de police ?****» Sa voix rauque m'irritait presque. « ****Nous voudrions savoir où se trouve le bureau de M. Cooper, nous avons quelques questions à lui poser**** » En parlant, j'avais peut-être paru froid, mais tant pis. Après tout, on ne nous paye pas pour être agréables, contrairement à elle ! C'est seulement après m'avoir dévisagé une fois de plus, qu'elle a décidé de me répondre. « ****Il est au dernier étage, c'est écrit sur la porte. Mais l'ascenseur est ...**** » « ****... En panne, oui je sais merci ...****» l'ai-je coupée, tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Mais pourquoi il fallait qu'il aille se percher tout en haut celui-là ? Et pourquoi il fallait que l'ascenseur soit Hors Service aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ça tombait tout sur moi ? Don derrière moi riait en voyant ma tête. S'il n'avait pas été mon amis, je crois que je lui en aurait mis une bien méritée ! Il a remercié la standardiste, et m'a rejoint. Voyant que je le fusillais du regard, il n'a fait que rire encore plus. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a fini par me faire décrocher un sourire en coin.

Une bonne dose d'étages plus haut, nous arrivions enfin à une porte close. _"Stuart Cooper - Notaire"_. J'étais si content ! A l'intérieur, des meubles de bois vernis, sans doute hors de prix, agrémentés de plantes vertes, qui donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Je l'ai vu à travers une petite vitre, sur le haut de la porte, sans doute là pour que Monsieur voit ses clients arriver. Mais seul un détail manquait à ce bureau : son propriétaire. Parcouru d'un grand froid, signe de ma crainte, j'ai appuyé sur la poignée, et poussé un cris de désespoir avant de souffler. «****La porte est fermée ! Il à intérêt de se dépêcher lui !**** » Et Don, de son côté, était reparti dans son fous rire des plus agaçants. Mais très vite, il a été obligé de s'arrêter. Un homme était venu à notre rencontre. « ****Bonjour, je peux vous aider messieurs ?****» Nous nous sommes retournés, un peu surpris. Puis c'est Flack qui lui a répondu, tout aussi gentiment qu'à la femme de l'accueil. « ****Bonjour, nous sommes de la police. Nous cherchons Stuart Cooper, savez-vous où il est ?**** » Encore une fois, nous lui montrions notre badge. De nos jours, on est jamais trop prudents ! « ****Ah, je suis désolé, mais Stuart n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui. Je suis John Ross, son assistant, et je le remplace aujourd'hui.****» ... J'ai cru que je sauterais sur la première personne qui passerait, qu'elle soit innocente ou non. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait peut-être notre tueur ? Enfin pas étonnant de devenir un peu ... fou à force de travailler ici ! Personnellement je commence déjà à perdre mes moyens en à peine une heure ! « ****Et l'accueil n'a pas été prévenue ?! Bon ... Quel motif a-t-il donné pour son absence ?**** » J'avais réussi à canaliser ma colère, sous l'oeil encore amusé de Don, même si lui aussi en avait sa claque. « ****Oh si, elle a été prévenue, ça m'étonne qu'elle ne vous l'ai pas dit. De toute façon, Stuart n'a donné aucun motif, mais ça lui arrive ... Alors on fait avec, de toute façon on a pas le choix.**** » Mais où je suis tombé ? Je suis en train de rêver là ! On a donc fait tout ça, pour rien ! Arg, j'ai serré les dents avant de faire un mauvais dérapage. Et Don, d'un naturel bien plus patient que moi, a répondu à ma place, une fois de plus. « ****D'accord, merci monsieur Ross. Une dernière chose, avez-vous son adresse ? Nous voudrions lui poser quelques questions.**** » L'homme s'est excusé, et à mon grand regret nous a dit que pour ce genre de renseignements, il fallait s'adresser directement à l'accueil ... Alors, on a tout redescendu. Et pendant que je l'attendais au parking, Don a relevé l'adresse de Cooper : il a sûrement eu peur de ma réaction, et il n'a pas eu tort. Dès qu'il est revenu, avec un papier en main et un sourire aux lèvres, je lui ai juste lâché un «****Génial, on peut y aller !**** » avant de me remettre au volant, en direction du domicile de Stuart.

Arrivés à son immeuble, nous avons frappé à sa porte. Tout ce qui le concernait était vraiment louche. Les correspondances avec les indices, le fait qu'il se soit occupé de l'héritage, mais aussi son absence injustifiée à son emploi, il faisait un excellent suspect. Et je n'avais encore rien vu. «****Police M. Cooper, ouvrez nous voudrions vous parler !**** » C'est une voix lointaine qui a répondu à celle de Don. «****Oui, oui, voilà ... J'arrive ... Attendez. ****» Nous nous sommes regardés, intrigués. L'envie de défoncer la porte à coup de bottes ne me manquait pas -tout comme celle de coller ces mêmes bottes dans le derrière de la standardiste un peu plus tôt d'ailleurs- mais nous n'avions pas assez de preuves contre lui, et encore moins de mandat. Alors nous avons attendus gentiment, dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Et enfin, la porte s'est ouverte. «****C'est pour quoi ?**** » il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et n'ouvrait pas la porte entièrement. Alors que nous, nous commencions à perdre vraiment patience. « ****C'est pour des calendriers !**** » J'ai parlé d'un ton ironique, mais surtout agacé. Non, c'est vrai quoi, si on se présente là, en criant qu'on est de la police, et qu'on attend devant la porte, plantés comme des radis, avec notre badge de police à la main, c'est pas pour vendre des pâtisseries ! Et effectivement, ça lui a retiré cet air idiot de son visage. «****Monsieur Cooper, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés à votre bureau ce matin ?**** » avait poursuivi Don, froidement. « ****Je vois. Et bien ... J'étais ... Pour raison personnelle. Je ... Je ne me sentais pas bien.****» Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà coffré ! Cette hésitation, c'était de trop ! «****Ah ... Je vois que vous allez mieux maintenant. Je suis content pour vous, vous allez pouvoir remonter tout en haut de votre nid, à votre bureau ! ... Vous avez quoi à votre bras là ?**** » J'avais remarqué quelque chose de bizarre sur sa peau. Elle était couverte de bleus, et cachée par sa manche. «****Je ... C'est rien, en fait, je suis tombé à vélo la semaine dernière ...**** » Ne le croyant pas du tout, je lui ai demandé de retirer ses bandages. Et au vu du résultat, j'en ai été très satisfait ! Et voilà de quoi lui faire visiter notre salle d'interrogatoire. «****Et vous n'avez été blessé qu'à cette partie du corps ? Vous avez de la chance ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Finalement je ne crois pas que vous retourniez travailler aujourd'hui. Je crois surtout que vous allez nous suivre pour répondre à nos questions chez nous. Parce que pour moi, ça ressemble plus à une morsure de chien qu'à une simple chute******. **» Enfin j'avais un résultat, enfin quelque chose de bien m'arrivait, enfin j'allais retrouver mon labo ! J'espérais juste que l'ascenseur ne serait pas tombé en pane pendant notre absence, pendant que Don passait les menottes à notre gars.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapitre 3_**

Voilà, nous étions arrivés aux laboratoires. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, l'ascenseur marchait à la perfection. Mais je préfère ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Alors que Don était un peu à la traîne (il devait accompagner notre suspect) je suis entré le premier, pour récupérer quelques documents dans mon labo. Mais à peine j'ai commencé à fouiller dans ma paperasse, mon ami à poil a étrangement réagi. Je l'avais pourtant presque oublié, tant il était calme. Mais là, c'était plus le cas. Heureusement, il était attaché ! Mais j'ai bien cru que la laisse allait succomber à la force de l'animal. Il avait l'air en rogne, mais inquiet en même temps. J'ai eu beau tenter de le calmer, de le rassurer, de le maîtriser, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne connaissait plus personne. Tout le bâtiment nous regardait, à présent. Et moi, je n'arrivais pas à mes fins. Et puis j'ai regardé dans la même direction que lui, et j'ai compris. J'ai vu la même chose que lui. J'ai regardé Don mettre le suspect au chaud en salle d'interrogatoire, et j'ai même pas remarqué la présence de Mac dans mon dos. Quand il a commencé à monter le ton, j'ai sursauté. « ****Danny ! Calmez-moi cette bête ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?**** » J'ai tourné la tête, et avant de répondre, je me suis baissé vers mon pote, lui passant délicatement la main sur la tête, et il s'est calmé. Le chien, hein, pas le boss. « ****C'est pas par hasard qu'il s'est énervé. En fait, il vient de nous apporter un nouvel élément ...****» ai-je rétorqué. L'incompréhension a d'un coup marqué son visage. « ****Comment ça ... ? ****» Des plus sérieux, mon regard s'est planté dans le sien. «** Et bien, i******l a changé de comportement pile quand Don est passé devant le labo, avec Cooper, notre suspect. Vous auriez du voir comment il le regardait ...**** » Pour moi, tout était clair. Et je crois que Mac commençait lui aussi à comprendre. Et puis, tant qu'il était là, je l'ai mis au parfum. De toute façon je comptais aller le voir juste après. Je lui ai raconté que Cooper ne s'était pas présenté sur son lieu de travail le matin même, et qu'il n'avait pas donné de motif. Je lui ai aussi raconté que nous avions demandé à l'aimable femme de l'accueil de nous donner son adresse, et qu'en s'y rendant, nous l'avions trouvé avec une belle trace de morsure sur l'avant bras, et nous l'avions embarqué. « ****C'est pas bon pour lui tout ça. Bon, je me charge de l'interroger.****» J'ai fait un signe de la tête, mais j'ai aussi insisté pour participer à cet interrogatoire. Au début, il ne voulait pas. Mais j'ai réussi à obtenir son autorisation, à condition que je reste silencieux -chose qui, pour moi, demande beaucoup d'efforts-. Nous sommes alors partis immédiatement ensembles. Mais avant d'entrer, Mac à reçu un appel du légiste, donnant une heure précise du décès : 8 jours avant, entre 11h et 15h. Voilà qui allait beaucoup nous aider à avancer. Nous sommes entrés, et mon supérieur s'est assis en face du suspect, qui était encore confiant. J'aime bien quand ils ont encore leur fierté, juste avant qu'on les brise ! Quant à moi, je suis resté dans un angle au fond, comme il m'avait été demandé.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**** De quoi suis-je accusé, au juste ?****Avait demandé Cooper, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- ******De vol, et de meurtre.**** Mac parlait d'une voix neutre. Et sans attendre, il déposa une photo de la victime sous son nez. ****Reconnaissez-vous cette personne****** ?**

**- ******Je ... Non, sa tête ne me dit rien. Mais avez-vous des preuves contre moi ? Je n'ai jamais commis de vol, et encore moins de meurtre ! ****Sa vois avait tendance à être chevrotante, mais il avait quand même l'air convaincu de la fin. Enfin, ce n'était pas mon cas. Et son casier judiciaire était d'accord avec moi. Mais Mac a préféré garder ça pour lui pour le moment, sans penser au pauvre Messer qui attendait derrière lui. Mais, j'obéissais, et je me taisais.

**-****** Pourtant vous devriez. Vous vous êtes récemment occupés de son héritage.****

**- ******Mais peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Lieutenant, avez-vous une idée du nombre de clients que je vois par jours ? Vous voulez vraiment que je me rappelle de tous ?**** Il pensait que cela allait nous clouer le bec. Mais il avait mal vu.

**- ******En général, on se rappelle bien de ceux qui touchent un million de dollars. Regardez-bien, je suis sûr que ça va vous revenir.**** Mac souriait, et il ne lâchait pas le suspect des yeux. Et je crois que ça le déstabilisait.

**-****** Et bien ... C'est possible. Mais moi je lui ai rien fait à votre gars ! ****Notre homme ne faisait plus autant son fier. Même, il commençait à transpirer un peu.

**- ******Et où étiez-vous i jours ? Entre 11h et 15h ?**** Question classique. Mais j'étais curieux de découvrir quelle excuse il allait nous donner.

**- ******J'étais à une réunion, de 12h à 16h. Mais je suis arrivé un peu tôt. Des témoins ? La plupart de mes collègues ... ****Il était content de son alibi, mais nous allions très vite découvrir si il tenait vraiment la route.

**- ******Très bien, alors si vous êtes vraiment innocent, vous allez accepter qu'on fasse quelques testes sur vous ... ? ****Voilà, il était piégé. C'était bien joué. En plus, il ne se doutait pas de tout ce qu'on avait contre lui !

**- ******Je ... Heu ... Oui ... ****Il était un peu retissant quant à cette idée, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Satisfaits, nous avons prélevé tout ce qu'on voulait, et nous sommes partis de la petite salle, le laissant un peu mijoter tout seul. Cheveux, ADN, empreintes de bottes, et surtout moulage de la blessure étaient en notre possession.

* * *

><p>Je suis immédiatement retourné au labo pour faire quelques comparaisons. Et Mac, lui, est passé chez Adam pour lui donner le cheveu du suspect à comparer. Bref, j'ai entré les deux moulages dans mon ordinateur, celui des crocs du chien, et celui de la blessure, pour les comparer. Pendant que le logiciel tournait, je me suis concentré sur l'empreinte de pas retrouvée dans le sang. Et il s'avère que ça correspondait à 98% à la paire de chaussures italiennes que portait Cooper. Après tout, il en avait bien les moyens. L'étau se resserrait, petit à petit ... Surtout quand les ultra-violets a révélé la présence de sang sous ces dernières. Et puis, bien que je m'y attendait, l'emprunte des crocs correspondait à la plaie, elle aussi. J'avais même relevé de l'ADN de l'animal autour de la blessure. Sans m'attarder plus longtemps dessus, j'ai révélé mes découvertes à Don, qui avait passés quelques coups de fils, et nous sommes retournés en salle d'interrogatoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>****Du nouveau ?**** S'inquiétait notre homme. Mais j'avais toujours pour ordre de rester à l'écart, car je n'avais encore jamais dirigé ce genre de choses.

**- ******On peut dire ça, oui.**** Flack se mettait à l'aise, pour bien embêter son interlocuteur. Je l'avais observé, il s'y prenait toujours de la même façon.

**- ******Vous avez contacté mes collègues ... ?****

**- ******Oui.**** Il était sur son portable, les pieds sur la table. Et Stuart bouillait intérieurement.

**- ******Alors ? Ils ont du vous confirmer ma présence !**** Il ne comprenait pas, et moi non plus. Je n'avais pas été informé de ces trouvailles là.

**- ******Oui, oui. ****J'en suis resté bouche-bée. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Là je me sentais comme le suspect, tout aussi perdu. Je serrais les dents.

**- ******Donc ... Je peux partir alors ... ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? ****Il commençait à se lever.

**- ******Asseyez-vous !**** L'homme avait obéi, et lui, il rangeait son portable dans sa poche. Après quelques secondes de silence, il avait poursuivi. ****Ils nous ont donc confirmé votre présence ... Mais ils ont aussi tous dit que vous vous étiez absentés environ une heure, pour je cite, « motifs personnels ».**** Cooper s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Et moi, je comprenais mieux.

**-****** C'est pas vrai ... ****soupirait-il. ****Mais je suis innocent !****

- ****C'est ce que tout le monde nous dit. Enfin, ce serait bien trop facile sinon.****

Agacé, je m'étais avancé, malgré les regards noirs de Don, et j'avais frappé très fort sur la table, en face du suspect.

**- ******Bon, ça suffit****, avais-je hurlé. ****Écoute-moi bien Stuart, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Tu peux continuer à nier, mais moi ce que je sais, c'est que tous les indices prouvent ta présence chez Barthley, de même qu'un témoin. Et … En voyant ton casier … Je doute que les juges soient bien cléments avec toi si tu passes devant eux !****

J'avais marqué un blanc, de quoi lui laisser quelques secondes d'analyse et de réflexion. Et oui, c'était loin d'être une flèche, ce gars là, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Néanmoins, je savais que c'était dangereux d'évoquer un témoin, car il n'y en avait pas vraiment ... Enfin pas un humain.

**- ******Nous, on veut bien te croire, mais on ne peut plus rien pour toi si tu ne nous apporte rien. Alors soit tu coopères avec nous, et ta peine est limitée, soit on t'inculpe de vol et d'homicide par la même occasion. Car tu es le seul suspect mon pote !****

Don me regardait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je crois que je l'avais impressionné. Et ça avait marché.

**-****** Bon ça va, d'accord ... Je savais pour l'argent, et j'étais effectivement allé là bas dans le but de le prendre ... Mais une fois arrivé, la porte était ouverte et lui il était déjà ... Enfin, c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué quoi ! Et l'argent n'y était plus !****

**- ******Et c'est là que vous avez été mordus ? ****Don reprenait l'interrogatoire en main.

**-****** Oui, en fouillant l'appartement j'ai ouvert une porte et ... Cette sale bête m'a sauté dessus ! Je l'aurais bien flingué mais j'avais rien sur moi, je n'étais pas venu dans le but de tuer qui que ce soit ! ****J'avais serré les poings très forts. C'est lui qu'on devrait "flinguer", comme il se plait à dire ! Mais les faits semblaient correspondre avec nos relevés. Nous sommes finalement sortis, pour essayer de trouver une autre piste à suivre, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à avancer.

* * *

><p>Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon labo, afin d'approfondir mes recherches sur l'empreinte de pas, pour confirmer la version de Cooper, Adam m'avait arrêté. «<strong><strong>Danny ! J'ai comparé le cheveux que tu m'as donné !<strong>** » Je pensais connaître le résultat, mais je suis quand même entré pour l'écouter. Il m'a montré son écran, et j'ai été très étonné ... « ****Les deux échantillons ne viennent pas du même donneur, ce n'est pas un cheveu de Stuart Cooper ...**** » M'avait-il dit. Et j'ai pensé tout haut. «****Donc, il y avait une troisième personne dans l'appartement. Très bien, merci Adam.****» je me retournais pour aller faire mon travail, quand il m'a une fois de plus retenu. « ****Pas de quoi. Et heu ... Mac m'a dit de te dire de le rejoindre sur la scène de crime après l'interrogatoire. Il est parti y'a bien vingt minutes. ****» Je l'ai remercié, et me suis de nouveau dirigé au parking. Mes analyses allaient devoir attendre apparemment ... Et bien plus que je le croyais. Arrivé sur les lieux, j'étais dans le couloir, et j'avais appelé mon patron. Aucune réponse. C'était étrange, peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendu ? Alors j'ai appelé un peu plus fort, toujours rien. En avançant un peu plus, j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte. J'ai glissé la main à mon holster, et c'est main à la crosse de mon arme que je suis entré, prudemment. Et au sol, devant moi, s'étalait un corps seul, inerte. « ****Mac ****» ...


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre 4**

Toujours l'arme au poing, je me suis avancé dans l'appartement. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, je venais de voir mon patron, mon ami, à terre. Je ne connaissais pas encore son état. Et je ne savais pas non plus si notre homme était encore présent. Je marchais sans bruits, évitant tous les objets du sol. A chaque porte que je passais, j'entrais en un bond, pointant mon arme sur une cible imaginaire, prêt à tirer. Et à la dernière pièce que j'ai vérifié, je n'ai trouvé qu'une fenêtre ouverte. « **Le fumier, il s'est tiré !** » J'ai même donné un coup de pied dans le mur, pour canaliser ma colère. Mais maintenant, l'appartement était sécurisé. J'ai couru vers Mac, visiblement toujours inconscient. J'ai amené mes doigts à son cou, et j'ai senti des légères pulsations. Il était donc toujours avec nous. J'ai recherché vite fait des blessures par balles, il n'en était rien. Mais en le retournant, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait du sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Qu'était-il arrivé ici bon dieu ? Je le secouais alors pour tenter de le réveiller. Ne vous imaginez pas la scène s'il vous plait, je ne le secouais pas comme un prunier ! Non, je le bousculais, pas trop fort, en l'appelant. Et j'aperçus très vite des mouvements de paupières. Il reprenait conscience, petit à petit. D'abord, il a papillonné des yeux, sûrement à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Puis enfin, il les a gardés ouverts, et m'a regardé. Il a poussé un grondement, il ne pouvait pas cacher sa douleur, et c'est bien normal. Et après, il a réussi a se relever. Moi je le regardais, sans parler. Il était un peu perdu, et il avait la tête qui lui tournait, je n'avais pas besoin de mes lunettes pour le voir. Quoi que je les avais, mes lunettes ... Enfin, ne nous écartons pas encore du sujet. Nous étions tous les deux debout, il prenait appui sur la cloison derrière lui. « **Danny ? Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » Il avait l'air étonné. Il s'est essuyé le crâne avec sa main, et a regardé le sang qui s'y était déposé. Alors je l'ai regardé, un peu surpris moi aussi, mais tellement soulagé qu'il n'ait rien de bien grave. «**Vous ... Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?**» Aucune réponse, du moins pas audible. Mais il me questionnait du regard. Alors j'ai continué. « **Vous avez demandé à Adam de me dire de vous rejoindre ici, et quand je suis arrivé, vous étiez par terre.**» Une petite lueur a traversé son regard. Je crois que sa mémoire lui revenait. Il commençait à se reprendre. « **Je ... Je crois qu'on m'a assommé. Mais je sais pas avec quoi.** » m'a-t-il répondu. «**Vous avez eu le temps de le voir ?**» j'ai demandé à mon tour. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas un pro, même qu'il soit vraiment mauvais pour se faire prendre, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. En guise de réponse, mon patron m'a juste fait un signe négatif de la tête, comme déçu. Enfin, maintenant, nous savions à présent que ce n'était pas Cooper qui était là dedans, ou alors il avait un complice, parce qu'il était toujours au poste. Et puis, j'ai pris de nouveau la parole, sachant déjà la réponse que j'allais avoir. « **On va le retrouver, Mac. En attendant, j'appelle une ambulance.** » J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il me répondait déjà, comme je l'avais prédit ! « **Non, Danny, c'est pas la peine. Je vais bien.** » Je savais qu'il avait horreur des hôpitaux, que pour lui c'était une perte de temps considérable sur son travail, mais là quand même ! Il venait de se faire assommer ! Il avait besoin de se faire examiner. Alors je me suis lancé dans la tâche presque impossible, c'est-à-dire essayer de le raisonner. « **Mac, vous venez de recevoir un coup, vous étiez inconscient quand je suis arrivé ... Allez au moins voir un médecin, qui vous dit que vous n'avez pas de commotion cérébrale ?** » Je m'inquiétais réellement. Vu tout le sang qu'il avait sur le côté de sa tête, c'était bien normal ! « **ça va, je vous dis ...** » Et il m'a fait un sourire forcé. En se redressant, il a eu un étourdissement. « **Ah oui, je vois ça ...** » Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, pour qu'il comprenne. Mais je savais d'avance que, têtu comme il est, il ne m'écouterait pas. D'habitude, c'est Stella qui se charge de l'affronter. Mais là, elle n'était pas là, alors je devais prendre le relais. « **Bon d'accord, j'irais voir un médecin plus tard ... En attendant, on a du travail.** » Et il a commencé à partir. « **Mais patron ! ... Bon laissez tomber.** » J'avais compris que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer. Après tout, on parle bien du Lieutenant Taylor ! Et puis je n'avais pas perdu non plus, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Nous sommes alors allés dans la pièce principale, afin de réaliser ce pour quoi nous étions venus. Tout semblait en ordre, comme à notre première visite. Mais alors ... Pourquoi quelqu'un se serait infiltré ici dans ce cas ? Nous nous sommes tous les deux regardés, avec cette même question qui trottait dans notre tête. Et c'est Mac qui a brisé ce regard, en s'avançant près du tapis, et en déposant sa mallette à côté. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, mais il m'a expliqué, tout en mettant ses gants. « **Il y a un pli, sur le tapis ... Ce n'était pas le cas à notre première inspection.** » En réfléchissant, il avait raison. Mais jamais un simple froissement de tapis aurait attiré mon attention. Enfin, c'est bien pour ça que c'est lui le patron, et pas moi ! Et si il n'avait pas observé ce détail, nous n'aurions jamais vu ce qu'il y avait au dessous ... Lorsqu'il souleva le tissus, nous avons pu voir qu'il y avait une sorte de trappe. Mac l'a ensuite ouverte, et comme on le pensait, elle était vide. Alors il a installé son matériel, à la recherche d'empreintes ou d'ADN. De mon côté, je suis parti rechercher ce que Stella aurait pu oublier. Et j'ai trouvé, derrière une porte, tout plein de traces de griffures. Puis je me suis imaginé la triste scène, celle du chien enfermé, cherchant par tous les moyens de sortir, et son maître, battu à mort juste devant celle-ci ... Tiens, d'ailleurs ! Une idée venait de me passer par la tête ... Je m'occupais de ce chien depuis déjà plus de 24 heures, et je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom ! Alors après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'important, je suis parti à la recherche d'un nouvel élément : un accessoire canin, portant un nom. Bien sûre, je ne l'ai pas dit à mon supérieur, il m'aurait sermonné. Quoi qu'avec la migraine qu'il devait avoir, il l'aurait peut-être pas fait ? On sait jamais ...

Voilà, j'étais arrivé vers l'entrée, et j'avais ouvert le placard à chaussures. Sur le côté, des crochets, assez épais. Il y en avait deux. Sur l'un, une laisse pendait, et sur l'autre, rien. Non ! Si près du but ! J'étais sûr que c'était normalement la place du collier ! Et il n'avait rien sur lui ... J'étais déçu. Je suis alors retourné vers Mac qui venait juste de finir ses relevés. Il s'est retourné vers moi, sa mallette en main, prêt à repartir, et m'a adressé la parole. « **Il n'y a aucune emprunte exploitable sur cette tra... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?** » J'ai relevé la tête, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je souriais. Et j'étais mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas lui dire que la raison à cet air débile qui m'avait pris, c'était que je savais enfin ou était le collier ... En fait, quand on l'a découvert, il le portait sur lui. Et il avait été mis avec les autres pièces à convictions, même s'il n'avait aucune utilité. Alors j'ai hoché les épaules, et répondu. « **Non, rien, rien ... Sinon, je n'ai rien non plus de mon côté.** » Je ne sais pas si cela lui a suffi, mais de toute façon, je ne lui ai pas laissé l'occasion de me questionner d'avantage, j'ai tourné les talons, et j'ai pris la direction du parking. Quant à lui, il m'a suivi, sans un mot. Arrivés à sa voiture, il a commencé à sortir ses clefs, mais je les lui ai arrachées des mains « **Non non non, c'est moi qui conduit ! Imaginez que vous vous évanouissiez à nouveau au volant ? Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie parce que MONSIEUR n'aime pas les hôpitaux.** » Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris, jamais auparavant je n'avais osé lui parler comme ça. Mais là, la situation était loin d'être anodine. En protestation, il a juste soufflé et prononcé mon nom. Mais moi, je l'ai regardé froidement, avant de prendre le volant. Et il a soupiré, puis s'est installé place passager. Au fond de lui, je suis sûr qu'il savait que j'avais raison. Et puis je passerais plus tard pour récupérer ma propre voiture, de toute façon elle ne craignait rien ici. Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller directement au labo, non, un petit détour aux urgences s'imposait ...

* * *

><p>Je rentrais enfin au labo suite aux derniers événements de la journée. Mais avant, j'avais fait une étape à l'hôpital, pour Mac. Oh il a bien essayé de contester, de parlementer, de me dissuader, mais je l'ai mis à la porte sans regrets, et il n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner que j'étais déjà parti. Bon, d'accord, maintenant je redoutais son retour. Il m'en voudrait sûrement, de l'avoir empêché de faire son travail. Mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas, il prendrait vite conscience que c'était la meilleure solution que j'avais. Du moins, je l'espérais. Mais ce que je souhaitais surtout, c'était qu'il n'ait rien de grave suite à son coup.<p>

Je sortais de l'ascenseur, je n'avais croisé personne de mon équipe sur ma route. Après tout, heureusement, allez leur expliquer que j'ai abandonné mon patron sur le bord de la route ! Leur dire que je l'ai poussé hors de la voiture pour me dépêcher de repartir ! C'est juste impossible. Bref, l'animal anonyme m'attendait bien tranquillement dans mon labo. C'est fou comme, en si peu de temps nous avions acquis une telle complicité ! Certaines personnes pensent que les bêtes sont inférieurs, qu'elles ne comprennent rien de la vie. Mais après tout, je suis persuadé qu'il comprenait parfaitement tout ce qui se passait. Je crois qu'il savait parfaitement que j'essayais d'aider son maître. Et il me remerciait. Donc, ces personnes ont tort. J'avais à peine franchi la porte de mon labo, que mon ami à poils me faisait une fête. Mon ami à poil ... Je me suis alors souvenu que je m'étais fixé un objectif particulier. Celui de découvrir son nom. Je commençais à me diriger vers le local des pièces à conviction, lorsque j'ai croisé Don dans le couloir. J'ai bien failli lui rentrer dedans ! Et puis, il m'a interpellé en souriant. «**Hey, dis-donc, t'as l'air pressé toi** », m'a-t-il dit. Je lui ai renvoyé son sourire, et je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mon chemin, quand il a repris son air sérieux et qu'il m'a posé une question un peu ... embarrassante. « **Où est Mac ? Il était bien avec toi, non ?** » Je suis devenu rouge, un peu, je crois. Alors j'ai essayé de formuler une réponse, c'était exactement ce que je redoutais de devoir faire. « **Hum ... Je ... Heu ... Bah il est à l'hôpital.** » Je ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Mais lui, il ne savait pas ce que ça cachait, et comme je ne l'avais pas prévenu, il a commencé à s'inquiéter. « **A l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et toi, ça va ?** » J'ai relevé la tête, pour lui répondre d'une voix se rapprochant un peu plus à la normalité. « **Oui, oui, rien de grave, rassure-toi. Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé par terre, il avait été assommé.** » Il a été soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, ni pour moi, ni pour Mac. Et il en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. « **Et comme Cooper était encore là, je pense qu'on peut l'innocenter ... Mais attend ! Tu veux dire que t'as réussi à convaincre Mac d'aller voir un médecin pour si peu ? Lui qu'on ne peut mettre dans une ambulance que lorsqu'il agonise ?** » Et là, j'ai à nouveau rougi. Mais en plus, j'avais envie de rire lorsque j'ai répondu, car je revoyais la tête qu'il avait fait quand il m'avait vu prendre la fuite. « **Heu ... Pas exactement, non.**» Il ne me comprenait pas, et il ne supportait pas que je fasse durer le suspens comme ça, surtout avec le regard amusé que j'avais. « **Mais alors quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?** » Il m'a demandé de nouveau. Et puis, j'ai été contraint de lui expliquer. «**Disons qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de discuter, parce que je suis parti avant qu'il le fasse.**» Et il a éclaté de rire, en imaginant la scène. Il ne me pensait sans doute pas capable de faire ça, et bien je venais de lui prouver que si. « **Tu veux dire que tu l'as abandonné à l'hôpital ? T'es sérieux ? T'es mal barré mon pote !**» Il m'a dit entre deux éclats de rire. J'ai ri avec lui, et puis je lui ai dit que j'avais du travail à finir. Il m'a alors fait une tape sur l'épaule, signe de compassion, et je me suis rendu au local des pièces à convictions, comme je l'avais prévu. Et au fond du carton, j'ai enfin trouvé le collier de cuir que je voulais, avec une médaille accrochée. Dessus, on pouvait y lire un nom gravé, et un numéro de téléphone au dos. « **Oracle ... Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ? C'est un beau nom, que tu portes bien ...** » Je me dis à moi-même. Puis je remonte aux labos, avec le collier dans les mains. Il est hors de question que je le laisse ici, non, je veux l'avoir avec moi.

J'étais presque arrivé à destination, quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes sur un homme. Celui-ci avait l'air très en colère ... C'était Mac. Si j'avais pu devenir une petite souris, là je peux vous dire que je l'aurais fait avec plaisir. Je me faisais le plus petit possible, en continuant ma route rapidement, presque en courant, mais surtout en priant pour ne pas être repéré. Et il ne m'a pas vu. Finalement je n'avais qu'à faire ça, l'éviter toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Et là alors, je serais hors de danger. Mais alors que je reprenais mes esprits sur ma chaise de bureau, j'ai eu comme un flash. Je me suis refait la scène dans ma tête, imaginant notre inconnu enfermer Oracle dans une pièce, pour battre son maître. Oui, d'après nos hypothèses, il l'avait entraîné dans un bureau pour le mettre à l'écart, alors qu'il devait être furieux. Et il avait un collier ! Alors quoi de plus simple pour tirer un chien enragé, que de le prendre par son collier ? Finalement, c'était très logique. C'était ici que je devais chercher à présent. Alors j'ai pris un pinceau, et de la poudre, puis j'ai commencé à en étaler au dos de l'accessoire canin. Et il s'est avéré que j'avais raison, je venais de découvrir de magnifiques empreintes digitales qui, j'en étais sûr, appartenaient à notre vrai coupable. Petit à petit, l'étau se resserrait.

Pendant que les empreintes que je venais de découvrir étaient soumises à nos bases de données, je me suis souvenu que je devais finir l'analyse de l'empreinte de pas. J'ai ressorti cette preuve, pour la troisième fois dans l'enquête. La dernière fois, j'avais découvert que lorsque Cooper avait marché dans le sang, celui-ci avait commencé à coaguler. Mais je ne n'avais pas eu le temps d'approfondir. Sauf que là, je n'avais rien de plus important à faire. Et en observant la trace de plus près, j'ai remarqué un détail. En fait, ce n'était ni la botte en elle-même qu'il fallait observer, ni le sang, il fallait chercher autre chose. Et ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était une fibre, coulée dans le liquide durci. En fait, en marchant sur la scène de crime, Cooper avait du marcher sur cette fibre, et elle s'était retrouvée par la suite dans la tâche de sang. Sur ce coup là, c'était Cooper que nous devions remercier, car sans lui nous n'aurions jamais retrouvé cette fibre, même si je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle nous révélerait par la suite ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*BIIIIP*<strong>_  
>Je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer. A peine j'avais trouvé cette étrange fibre, que ma recherche au sujet de l'empreinte avait un résultat. John Ross. C'est le nom qui avait été trouvé par l'ordinateur. Et ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Lorsque j'ai ouvert son fichier, et que j'ai vu sa photo, je me suis enfin souvenu où je l'avais vu. John Ross était en effet l'assistant personnel de Cooper. Bien étrange coïncidence, je me suis dit. Et puis, que ferait son empreinte de doigt sur le collier du chien de notre victime ? En fait, j'avais ma propre idée, ma propre théorie à se sujet. La question sur laquelle je m'interrogeait était plutôt de savoir quelle histoire incongrue ce nouveau suspect inventerait pour se justifier. Mise à part de rendre service aux victimes et à leurs familles, je crois que c'est l'une des choses que je préfère dans ce métier, de voir les pauvres assassins se débattre, et même se mélanger dans leurs propres mensonges. Mais assez réfléchi. Maintenant, je devais me concentrer sur les choses sérieuses, à savoir faire face à nouveau à Mac, chose que je n'avait pas encore faite depuis que je l'avais posé -contre son gré- à l'hôpital. Et ça, je le redoutais vraiment. Mais parfois, il faut savoir prendre le taureau par les cornes, comme on dit, bien que Mac ne soit pas un taureau. Enfin pas réellement ... Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que j'inventais encore, comme histoires pour ne pas y aller ? Allez, cette fois, c'était la bonne, j'ai inspiré fortement, et pris mon courage à deux mains, avant de prendre ma tablette et de franchir la porte en verre.<p>

Stella et Mac étaient devant le bureau de ce dernier, ils semblaient parler de l'affaire. Et puis, en m'avançant un peu plus, j'ai vu que Flack était également là, et à en juger par le sourire qui lui est apparu très vite, je crois qu'il m'avait aussi vu. Mais tant pis, j'ai gardé mon air sérieux, et je me suis faufilé dans la masse, manque de bol, juste en face du patron, qui n'a pas manqué de me dévisager, sous le regard intéressé de Don. Mais j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était produit, en espérant que ça passe sans trop de casse.

«**Hey les gars, j'ai du nouveau pour l'enquête !**» j'ai annoncé, avec mon air professionnel. « **Si ça vous intéresse, je vous ai trouvé un nouveau suspect. **» J'ai ajouté avant que quelqu'un puisse en placer une.  
>« <strong>Ah oui ? Alors t'attends quoi pour nous faire part de tes trouvailles, cow-boy ? <strong>» Stella m'a interrogé ironiquement. En temps normal j'aurai souri, mais là, je devais rester sérieux, pour éviter le pire. Seul Don, encore une fois, a été amusé par les paroles de Stella, tandis que Mac, continuait à me fusiller de son regard émeraude. Je n'ai même pas osé le regarder dans les yeux, je l'avoue ...  
>«<strong>John Ross<strong>», j'ai simplement annoncé. Et immédiatement, deux paires d'yeux interrogateurs se sont posés sur moi, alors que la troisième paire marquait plutôt de la surprise.  
>« <strong>John Ross, l'assistant de Cooper ? <strong>» a interrogé Flack, de nouveau sérieux.  
>« <strong>Celui-là même. <strong>» J'ai répondu directement. « **J'ai trouvé ses empreintes digitales à l'intérieur du collier d'Oracle **» Me rendant compte qu'ils connaissent pas son nom, je me suis repris. « **Le chien. Et puis il travaillait avec Cooper, notre premier suspect. Il devait être au courant pour l'héritage, à mon avis ce n'est pas une coïncidence ... **»  
>Et enfin, Mac à cessé de me regarder méchamment. Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien, et que c'était pas en étant en froid qu'on avancerait sur l'affaire. Je lui ai alors passé la tablette avec mes résultats, qu'il a traversés des yeux.<br>« **En effet, c'est un bon suspect. Il a le mobile et l'opportunité, ça suffit pour l'interroger. Bon travail Messer. **» C'est ce que Mac m'avait répondu, je n'avais pas rêvé, il m'avait félicité. J'étais étonné, mais en y repensant, c'était plutôt logique. Bah oui, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui, on parle du lieutenant Taylor, qui est totalement dévoué à son travail ! Néanmoins, je lui en était reconnaissant.  
>« <strong>C'est vrai, s'il avait appris pour l'héritage, il aurait pu vouloir se l'approprier ... Et il s'est peut-être même dit qu'avec un peu de chance, on accuserait son patron à tort, ce qu'on a failli faire ... <strong>» Stella a ajouté, avant que Mac enchaîne rapidement. « **Mais qu'on a pas fait finalement. Stella, Flack, allez interroger John Ross, je vais tenter de me renseigner à son sujet. **» Les deux concernés ont alors hoché la tête, signe d'approbation, et ont tourné les talons. Une fois qu'ils étaient un peu plus loin, Mac à commencé à faire de même, et à entrer dans son bureau, mais je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne le fasse. « Écoute**, Boss ... Je suis désolé pour .. Heu ... Tu sais, l'hôpi **» « **C'est bon Danny, je comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi. **» Il m'a coupé avant même que je ne termine ma phrase. J'ai encore une fois été un peu surpris de sa réaction, mais surtout, j'étais soulagé. « **Vr ... Vraiment ?**» Je lui ai demandé. Mais quel idiot, pourquoi j'insistais ? Je savais pas trop. « **Oui, **» Puis, un sourire timide s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. « **même si je m'y serais sans doute pris différemment.**» Je lui ai rendu son sourire. «**Oui, mais moi, je suis moins têtu que vous. Ça aurait été bien plus facile de me convaincre. **» je lui ai répondu d'un ton amusé. «**Tu as probablement raison. **» Il a poursuivi, et nous avons tous deux ri. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais même pas ce que les médecins lui avaient dit au sujet de son crâne. «**Au fait, comment ça va la tête ... ? **» Je l'ai interrogé. « **Je survivrai.**» Il m'a adressé un dernier sourire, et m'a fait une tape sur l'épaule, avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Quant à moi, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de pause, en quête d'un bon café bien mérité. J'avais enfin un peu de temps pour souffler. Et ce n'est que une heure après que mon portable s'est mis à sonner, et que j'ai reçu un texto de Don, m'annonçant que le travail était loin d'être terminé.

« **John Ross DCD - Besoin de renforts **»


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapitre 5_**

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur place, la scène n'était pas jolie à voir. Notre suspect, alias John Ross, gisait inerte sur son canapé, au beau milieu d'une flaque de sang. Il est inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas bon du tout pour notre enquête. L'affaire prenait un mauvais tourment, et j'avais commencé à pressentir qu'elle durerait bien plus longtemps qu'on ne l'imaginait au tout début. Stella et Don étaient déjà sur place, au travail lorsque Mac et moi étions arrivés. En m'approchant plus près du corps, j'ai eu la surprise - si je puis dire - de sentir que ce dernier n'était pas encore totalement froid. Le meurtre ne s'était passé qu'un couple d'heures avant que nous arrivions. Et c'était désolant ... Mais c'était à mes collègues de s'occuper de Ross, moi je devais me concentrer sur les alentours. Et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que l'appartement avait été fouillé. Il était sans dessus dessous, les étagères étaient renversées, les tapis retournés, les cadres arrachés. L'intrus semblait pressé, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de couvrir ses traces. Remarquez, avec un peu de chance il aurait également oublié de porter des gants. J'ai alors déposé mon matériel au sol, et j'ai commencé mon travail. J'ai d'abord cherché des empreintes sur le bord des meubles, sur les poignées de portes, et sur certains murs. J'ai ensuite observé attentivement le sol, à la recherche de fibres, de traces de pas, ou tout autres choses. On trouve parfois des choses improbables sur des scènes de crime. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre d'affaires qui ont été classées grâce à des mégots de cigarettes abandonnés ! Et après le sol, je m'étais attaqué à une recherche d'ADN, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que cette recherche nous mette sur une piste. Et au final, j'avais trouvé une cheveu, à nouveau, et deux traces de chaussures distinctes. C'était bien, au vu de l'environnement pas des plus favorables à une recherche de preuves. Alors que je mettais le cheveu dans un sachet transparent, Mac revenait vers moi avec un t-shirt sanglant. « **Et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a perdu une bonne quantité de sang **» m'avait-il interpellé. J'ai relevé la tête, et souri. « **Tu veux dire, en dehors de notre victime ? **» j'avais répondu. Il a lui aussi souri, il ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu de l'interprétation possible de ce qu'il venait de dire. « **Oui Danny, en dehors de Ross. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit allé changer de t-shirt pour revenir mourir dans son salon. **» Il m'a objecté. Alors j'ai repris mon sérieux, ne négligeant pas cet aspect de mon emploi. « **Tu as raison. Cela dit, je ne pense pas non plus que l'assassin ait été assez imprudent pour laisser un vêtement taché de sang sur sa scène de crime. **». Et quand j'ai fini de parler, son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Il m'a alors lancé une dernière phrase avant de décrocher. « **Moi non plus. On dirait que John Ross n'était pas si clean que ça. / Mac ? ... Oui j'écoute ... Oui [...] **». Et alors qu'il répondait à son coup de fil, j'ai rejoint Stella vers le corps, tandis que Flack était déjà parti interroger les voisins. Me voyant arriver, elle s'est levée, pour me mettre au courant de ses trouvailles.  
>« <strong>Le décès remonte à environ trois heures maintenant. Cause de la mort, une balle en plein cœur, calibre 21. Travail propre et rapide, il a été pris par surprise. Je pense qu'il connaissait le tueur. Ou alors, il a été menacé. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'assassin devait être pressé. <strong>» Je l'écoutais attentivement, marquant dans ma mémoire chacun des détails qu'elle me confiait. Et quand j'allais lui faire part de mes propres trouvailles, j'ai été coupé par les cris de Mac toujours au téléphone, à l'autre bout de la pièce. « **Vous avez fait quoi ?! [...] Non mais vous plaisantez, dites moi que j'ai mal compris ! [...] Et comment vous avez pu faire une telle erreur ?! [...] Vous êtes des incapables ! Et quand vous en êtes vous rendus compte ? [...] Et vous ne m'appelez que maintenant ?! Bon allez me le rechercher, et au plus vite ! Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas dès cette affaire finie ! **» Et plus qu'énervé, il avait raccroché son portable au nez de son interlocuteur. Nous nous sommes regardés avec Stella, et nous n'osions rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant nous, toujours marqué par la colère, et en soupirant. Voyant notre interrogation muette, il nous a enfin dévoilé ce qui se passait. « **Et bien, il semblerait que Stuart Cooper ait malencontreusement été remis en liberté. **»

* * *

><p>De retour au laboratoire, nous avions maintenant beaucoup d'indices à analyser. Depuis que nous avions appris pour la libération "accidentelle" de Cooper, une ambiance tendue s'était installée sur le terrain. Et pour cause ! Comment pouvions être aussi désorganisés que ça ? Une telle chose ne devrait jamais se passer. Et même si personne ne le disait tout haut, nous pensions tous que c'était cette grave faute qui avait coûté la vie à Ross. Même s'il n'était pas un saint, il en restait tout de même un être humain, vivant, avec les mêmes droits que tous. Et il ne méritait pas de mourir, du moins pas avant d'être jugé. Cependant, je savais que les fautifs seraient sévèrement réprimandés, ils perdraient sans doute leur emploi. Pour ça, je savais qu'on pouvait faire confiance au lieutenant Taylor, avec un grand "T" !<br>Mais revenons à nos moutons. J'avais à ma disposition une infinité de nouvelles pièces à conviction, mais avant de me jeter dessus, j'avais une petite vérification à effectuer, avec un indice un peu plus vieux. Nous n'avions encore pas établi de correspondance avec le cheveu retrouvé chez Barthley, mais j'avais de nouveaux échantillons à comparer. Deux, pour être plus précis. J'ai alors posé la preuve trouvée chez la première victime sur le microscope d'un côté, et de l'autre j'ai déposé le cheveu trouvé chez Ross. Il ne correspondait pas ... C'était dommage, mais on avait donc un nouveau donneur. Il nous faudrait donc trouver un nouveau propriétaire de ce cheveu. J'ai ensuite pris le second échantillon que j'avais prélevé, et il se trouve que celui-ci, en revanche correspondait : il appartenait à notre seconde victime. John Ross s'était donc introduit chez Michael Barthley, lui aussi. Et pendant que j'en étais aux cheveux, j'ai tenté une nouvelle comparaison avec l'échantillon inconnu, et avec succès. Et je n'ai été qu'à moitié surpris par le résultat ...

* * *

><p>« <strong>J'ai des correspondances pour les cheveux ! Plus aucun inconnu de ce côté là <strong>» j'ai interpellé mon patron en entrant dans son bureau. « **J'ai des nouvelles pour la fibre inconnue **» avait annoncé Stella, quant à elle, en arrivant vers nous de la même façon que moi quelques secondes auparavant. Mais j'étais là avant, et je me sentais dans le besoin de le faire remarquer, à moitié ironiquement. « **A moi la priorité Stella, le premier arrivé, le premier servi, comme on dit. Donc, j'ai un résultat pour le cheveu trouvé chez Barthley. Il ne correspond pas à celui trouvé chez la seconde victime, enfin pas directement. En fait, il appartient à Ross. **» Mac avait levé un sourcil en ma direction, et avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois depuis que nous étions entré dans son bureau. « **Voilà qui est intéressant** » avait-il dit, pensant. « **Mais c'est pas le plus intéressant, cependant. Devinez à qui appartient celui trouvé en second ? **» Et à peine j'avais parlé, je n'avais pas pu donner la réponse que Stella m'avait devancé. « **Stuart Cooper.**» J'étais étonné qu'elle trouve si vite. « **Tout juste ! On dirait que notre ami n'a pas perdu de temps. **» j'avais répondu. Et Stella avait pu à son tour nous parler de sa recherche. « **De mon côté, j'ai fini d'analyser la fibre trouvée dans l'empreinte de pas. Et là, vous devinez d'où elle provient ? **» Mais son large sourire avait laissé place à une moue boudeuse lorsque Mac avait à son tour répondu à sa question, la coupant. « **De John Ross. **». « **C ... Comment ? **» avait commencé Stella, incrédule. « **Je viens d'avoir les résultats de mon analyse, au sujet du t-shirt. Il était rempli d'ADN de Ross, et le sang était celui de Barthley. **» Il avait simplement expliqué, même si j'avais remarqué son sourire en coin, fier.  
>« <strong>Donc pour résumer, Stuart Cooper et John Ross sont collègues, et se sont occupés de l'héritage de Michael Barthley. On a d'abord soupçonné Cooper d'être l'assassin, mais il a dit que la victime était déjà morte à son arrivée. On s'est ensuite tournés vers Ross, mais il a été exécuté avant que nous arrivions. Et maintenant, on peut certifier que c'est Ross qui a tué Barthley. Mais lui, qui l'a tué ?<strong>» j'avais d'abord récapitulé. Et Stella avait répondu à ma question, exprimant la pensée de tout le monde : « **Cooper**». « **Et maintenant, à cause d'une "erreur" judiciaire, il est dans la nature, avec l'argent et une bonne longueur d'avance sur nous ... **» avait terminé Mac, et nous nous étions tous les trous regardés, sans mot dire.


End file.
